


Mutants and mages

by AriaGrill



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Homestuck, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Humor, Dark Humor, Execution, Exile, Hatred, Mage, Magic, OCxCannon, Other, PTSD, SO, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Survivors Guilt, black comidy, magi, soon to be dated references, yin and yang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl born with a curse she made into a gift, shut away from the world she finally has people she cares for. Her state of bliss last for only a few years before its all taken from her and she is exiled to a world she has only dreamed of. There, she meets a man who is the complete opposite of her. What they share is that they both know of pain, loss, and have curse that makes everything they touch, be destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. exposition

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so back in black with a new story I will probably never update! Kidding... 
> 
> rated M for swearing, torture, and emotional breakdowns.

Carree Haajar is a 8 sweep old, yellow blooded alien from the planet Alteria. Unlike most yellow bloods, her psionics are weak. Instead, she was born with the ability to cast magic. Due to a troll in the past using magic to attempt to overthrow highbloods and humans to put mutants and lowbloods to the ruling power, the practice of magic was forbidden. 

After thousands of sweeps, mutants were once again allowed to live after a revolution by another troll long before her. Though, when time comes for the brooding caverns or to be chosen by a lusii most don’t make it. Now, if anyone shows signs of magic they will be culled. Carree as a wrangler did infact, show signs. The jade blooded trolls hid her abilities well. She was much smaller than what should be normal for her caste, she barely made it out of the trials alive. In place for her life, she was blinded in her left eye. She was one of the last trolls chosen when a Griffin saw her, and inside her of what she could do and took pity on her. 

Since then she has been hidden away on a mountain, for the longest time her books and scrolls were her only companions. when she was 5 sweeps old her lusii brought a old computer and satellite to connect with the world. On a chat program called Pesterchat she met some kind friends from all over the spectrum. A mutant olive blood named Russet, A purple blood named Hathie, a teal blood named Khalil, and a rust blood named Annica. 

After a sweep and a half, Russet became her matesprite who she is deeply red for him. Apart of the rules of mutants allowed to live is not being able to fill quadrants. She has met with him only a few times but nonetheless, they find a way to still be together. Her red was good at computers and when he was at her hive he fixed her husktop for video chat, they could now be together safely. 

The purple blood named Hathie Lander is Carrees Moriall. Hathie is quite ashamed of her caste and when first talking to Carree, she did not disclose her blood color. It wasn’t until they met did she learn the truth about her friend. Hathie though Carree would not trust her for her blood, but her kindness in the past showed Carree could trust her. With the great deal of trust she had for her, she told Hathie about her being a mage. They became Morialls soon after with their great care and trust for one another. 

The teal blood was a friend of Hathies. When they first met he was a big grump. Always matcho and though around her. Hathie, finding the common interest between them; human literature. Between carree and khaili, they go between each other with ancient books. Once in awhile, they go exploring together. 

Carree met Annica when exploring runes one day. She, like Carree found fascination with the past. Annica found more interest in the dead more than Carree. Annica, like most Rusty, could speak to the dead. She is shy around the living but open and herself around the dead. Carree was the first living being she opened up to in quite some time. Carree helped her with talking to the living, and Annice helped her learn of the past from the dead.

Carree is now 8 sweeps old, about 19 earth years. She has grown as a troll with her friends, and she helped them grow as well. She has begun to make and trade healing and other potions to trolls she meets in her travels. she can read in 11 languages, write in 7, and speak in 3. She has also been teaching a bit to her friends. Until a sweep or so ago, she had not know how to fight other than with her magic. Her staff fighting is adequate, her hand to hand less than. She believed this was the safest was to defend herself without exposure. The safest way to protect her love, but the safest way isn’t always the most effective. Sometimes, the only way to survive is the dangerous way.


	2. Happy Birthday

Today was Russet, Caree’s matesprites wriggling day. She awoke, with the alarm from a music player. Her friend Annica had found it and fixed up for her. Despite it being a song she deeply loved, she groaned as she opened her eyes. Carree had been laying there for a few minutes before she remembered that today was Russets wriggling day. She smiled at the realization. She got up from her soft cot and went outside to wash up. She began singing softly as she was making sure her gift to him was ready.

 

Carree smiled proudly as she admired her handy work with the wrapping. Two large boxes filled with things she knew he loved. It didn’t cost her anything, and she obtained them safely. She definitely knew that by him knowing that, he would love it all the more. She went into the part of her cave where her guardian slept. She crept up to gently wake her. “Momma? Momma? I need you to take me to the celebration.”

Her Guardian yawned and stretched. Speaking in a language only Carree and other beasts knew, “Hello young one. Excited for today?” 

“Of course I am! I have his gift wrapped all nice and pretty. Are you sure you will be able to carry it all?”

“Yes dear, I’m sure.” Her mother's voice was caring and reassuring. She was still worried about today though, as she had a sinking pit in her stomach making her want to puke. “Carree? Are you alright?” Carree was gagging and hunched over, then collapsed. “Carree!” Momma Griffin ran over to her. Her eyes were watering as she struggled to breathe. “Deep breathes Carree.” Carree obeyed but she was still having trouble. 

After she calmed down slightly, she splashed cold water on her face. She began sobbing with worry. “I said I’ll be fine and I mean it, love.”

“No, it's not that, it’s just that I feel something terrible is going to happen at Russet’s party, I… I just don’t know.” Her breathing was shallow as she struggled to take more deep breaths. 

“Do you not want to go?” Carree’s face fell and she sighed.

“If something goes wrong I want to be there. I want to help protect them. Strength in numbers, you know?” Momma Griffin did not respond. Carree smiled at her trying to dismiss her mother's worry. “Probably just nerves anyway. One gets that way after not seeing others after a while, right?” Carree gave a fake, but convincing smile. Her guardian didn’t respond, but rather smiled back at her. Carree was strong in will. She believed in her.

“Well,” Carree stated after some time. “I better message Hathie, letting her know I’ll be leaving soon.” She walked over to her old beaten up computer. It had little to no function outside of one program to talk to trolls in the world.

She booted up the program. She saw Hathie logged in and online. Carree was messaged by Hathie almost as soon as Carree came online.

 

‘Hey Carree!’

‘Hello Hathie’

‘Nice night, isn't it?’

‘Very. I was very tempted to watch the sunset.’

‘Do it, and it will be the last thing you see. Well, half see anyway.’

Carree smiled at the text on screen from her friend. She tried coming off as annoyed with a clever repose. ‘Very funny.’ Hathie nailed it. ‘I was joking by the way. But seriously, haven’t you ever wondered what our, or other sunsets and rises look like?’

‘Not this again with the human stuff, Carree. They are gone. I still worry about you and Annica with having those things.’

‘We know what we’re doing, Hath. I’m thousands of feet in the sky. Those damn purples are too lazy to make the week trip up here.’

‘Yeah but still, what if the empress commands it?’

‘...’

‘Carree?’

‘...”

‘Carree you there?’

‘Yeah, I’m here. I was thinking, okay? She has better things to do than have her precious soldiers do searches in people's homes.’

‘Still, Carree… They could find out about what you can do. They won’t be so lazy then. You spending your life in the past with them won’t help your case.’

‘What case?’

‘You know, your powers. I know you know what you’re doing. I still worry with that and the human stuff.’

‘Why does everything have to be all about humans? Hmm? Look, I’ll see you at the Party. Bye’ Carree logged off and turned the computer off. She shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breathe. She knew Hathie was right, she just didn’t want to admit it. 

“Alright, time to go.” She got up from her chair and walked over to her vanity. She wrapped a cloth over her left eye to protect it from the light. Momma was waiting at the mouth of the cave with Russet’s gifts by her feet. Carree wrapped them around her Momma securely and then climbed on her back. She put earbuds in and pressed play on her music player. Her songs were in english. As she listened to her music she softly hummed along. 

It took a little more than an hour before they arrived at Russet’s home deep in the woods. That’s where the celebration took place. She slid down and plopped on the ground and untied the boxes. “I’ll be back in three days. I hope you enjoy yourselves. Please be careful.”

“Thank you momma, I will. Goodbye.”

Her guardian stretched her wings out and took off, the wind blowing Carree’s hair. She watched her mother fly away and looked at Russet’s hive. She took a deep breathe and walked over, dragging the two large boxes to the door. She dropped the strings so she could knock. “Coming!” she heard a masculine voice say. The door opened and she saw a half organic, half bionic face. 

“Hello Russet”. He smiled and reached down to pick her up and hold her.

“Hey, Red” After a short time that felt like forever she dropped her legs and he put her down.

“Happy wriggling day,” she said as she wiped away yellow tears. “How long has it been anyway?”

“Too long,” he responded. They stood there for a few minutes before Annica shouted at them.

“Come on you two! The roast is going to burn!” They laughed. 

He finally noticed the two large boxes behind them. “Hey, watchya get me?”

“Something I know you’ll love with my own personal touch.” She winked at him with her scarred eye. “Now, these are crazy heavy. Help me will you?”

“Sure.” He helped her drag the boxes into his home and their friends stared at the boxes.

“If giving gifts were a contest, you would win hands down!” Khalil responded.

“It's not about the gifts Khalil!” Carree snapped at him. “But yes, I would win if it was a contest.” She gave him a cocky smile.

For the next few hours they all sat around relaxing and talking. After an hour Hathie walked over to Carree. “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure.” She got up and followed her friend into the other room. They looked at each other in silence for a moment. Carree broke it by saying, “I’m sorry I got so defensive. I know what I can do is a danger to you all. If I could get rid of it, I would. About the human things? I’ve spent too much of my life to give that up.”

Hathie sighed before responding. “You know what Carree? I really don’t care what you do. It makes you happy. Whatever, do it. You are my best friend. I love you like those siblings you’ve told me about.” Carree weakly smiled at her when she paused. “Do what makes you happy. We are all behind you.” She reached out to hug her friend but jumped away when a bangging on the door to the outside was heard.


	3. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for blood, abuse, and torture.
> 
> This will not be nice or lighthearted. if you want to skip to the funny bits with deadpool, please wait until chapter 5-7

Carree and Hathie looked at each other in confusion with the incessant loud bangging on the door. Hathie saw as Russet was approaching the door. Hathie rushed over to him and put her hand up to him. “Let me handle this, okay?” Russet thought for a for only a moment when the bangging continued. There was then shouting. They sounded like soldiers. Russet took his hand off the door handle and stepped back. Hathie took a deep breath, the others standing out of sight of the door. Before she could open the door, it was kicked in, hitting her in the head, knocking her out.

“Hathie!” Carree yelled as she and Khalil rushed to her side. Russet and Anna just stood in place, paralyzed in shock. Khalil tried to speak to her but she just groaned in response. Before Carree could think, a large, muscled hand grabbed her by her horns, pulling her up to her feet. Russet yelled at the guards and began to rush over to her but the guard shocked him in the bionic part of his head, disabling him. “No!” Carree shouted as her eyes watered with yellow tears.

Carree was dragged out by her horns along with Anna and Khalil by theirs. Russet and Hathie were being dragged by their legs. Their rough skin was being scraped and broken as they were being dragged, specks of blood trailing behind them. “Where are you taking us? What did we do?” Annica asked.

“Why don’t you ask the witch, monkey fucker?” Carree’s heart dropped. She and Annica tried to look at each other but their captors shook Carrees head like a rag doll, making her yell out in pain and fear. “Shut up, you fucking witch!” The guard then screamed at her. Her heart was clawing its way out of her chest. Her mind was racing, she was trying to think of what to say but nothing came out of her mouth.

Carree shut her eyes trying to keep control of her powers. Breathe, breathe, breathe… 

Carree felt her feet begin to drag and she heard deep yelling that sounded as if it were underwater. Her vision blurred and her mind went blank. 

She was woken up by her body hitting the cold, hard clay ground. Carree did not know how long she was passed out. The room was spinning all around her as she heard Hathie yelling. She tried to move, to call out her name, but she could just lay there, paralyzed and silent. She felt her arms almost break as they were grabbed, pulling her to her feet, and keeping her there. She felt her arm be pricked with something and felt liquid begin to flow in her veins. This made her gasp wide awake. She started to panic and tried to get out of her captor's grip, but her attempts were in vain.

She saw a tall, dark figure step out of the shadows. Carree looked to her sides and saw her friends being held like her. Hathie, fighting the loudest, and the hardest. Russet, still passed out. when she turned her head back, her heart fell out of place. It was the monarch military leader, next to him, the right hand women to the empress. Carree let out a choking sob when the women spoke. “Why don't you just cast a spell and save your friends, little witch? Don't you care about them?”

Carree always thought she'd be ready for this. She wasn't. She never could have been ready. She could do nothing but slump her head. The woman chuckled and motioned to the general, who motioned to the man holding Russet. He smashed into the side of Russets head with his fist, and pulled out green bloody wires. Carree screamed and lost control of her powers. Her eyes glew and her raw powers overcame him. The man burned to ash in a yellow light. The woman smiled as Carree stared wide-eyed at the gory sight.

“So, a witch, liar, and mutant fucker, huh?”

“I… I…” Carree couldn’t respond. She could only slump her head down again and let her hot tears fall. Anna, and khaili could do nothing but stare at the sight. Hathie was trying to claw and bite her way out. 

The general was angry at her at this point. “Put a knife to the witches through so she doesn't try anything.” The genral told the gard. He obeid “Take the purple blood away, now.” Hathie was taken way into a different wing, kicking and screaming the whole time. Khaili, Carree, and Anna just watched, helpless.

“As I was saying... In addition to that,” The woman spoke again “you and and your rust friend here are guilty of treason and heresy”. Before Carree could open her mouth Anna screamed at her:

“You have no proof of the human interests and artifacts!” The woman's smile grew large and evil.

“I never said anything about humans.”

“What..? No! You said…” She stumbled

“We found your little stash in your home, monkey fucker”

“How’d you...”

“You just admitted to us, twice that you have possession of that illegal shit.” 

“I--” She was cut off by Carree. Carree knew she was already found out, so she cast a spell of silence on Annica and was given a angry, pleading look. Big men came marching in, carrying books, clothing, trinkets, and other things. 

“Now Carree, you tell me where your hive is, and you’ll death will probably be quicker. Oh, and if you cast one more spell, I will make you suffer for weeks before you die.” Carree gulped and let out a whimper. She walked over to Carree and grabbed her chin, hard. “Good girl.”

“Okay, you don't burn the stuff, I'll tell you the witches lair!” Annica yelled

“Anna!” Carree shouted at her. 

“It's on a mountain, by the ocean, I don't know exactly where, but I know it's near the summit and the mouth faces the sea!” she heaved her chest from exhaustion. Carree just stared at her friend 

‘How could she do that to me?’ She thought. Khaii was screaming and shouting at her.

“Good girl.” the woman told Anna as she stroked her face. she smiled and the woman motioned to the guard holding her in place. He snapped her neck, turning it completely around. Carree and khaili screamed. 

“Shut the fuck up or I'll make sure your deaths are slow and painful!” Their screaming became suppressed whimpers. “Now,” she began again. “You, the teal had nothing to do with anything, I believe?“ he didn't respond. She chuckled. “Being loyal to your little witch, huh?”

After a short period with no response she spoke. “I guess exile banishment would be fair, don't you say?” after he didn't respond, she asked him: “So, exile isn't enough of a punishment for you?”

“No! I mean, he will gladly take exile.” Carree finally spoke up against the dark women.

“Very well…” She snapped her fingers and he was taken away, screaming at them and her.

“I’m sorry…” Carree quietly said while crying.

“Now,” the woman said. “What to do with you?” 

“Just kill me. You took away my friends and everything I live for, just fucking do it!” 

“That wouldn't be a suitable punishment, now would it?” Carree looked at her, mouth agap, thinking of all the things she could do to her. She closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.


	4. goodbye

Carree was pushed down to her knees, nearly breaking them. She yelled out at the pain. Her arms were tied behind her back, further keeping her from moving. The dark women stroked her horns, making Carree highly uncomfortable. She tried to shut her eyes tight, but her head was pulled up. “Look at me, right now, witch.” She ordered and Carree obeid. She went to a dark corner of the room for a few moments, and returned with a knife. Carrees eyes grew wide at the sight.   
The woman walked around her a few times, then stopping behind Carree. She waited a few moments before putting the blade in front of Carree, pressing it to her neck. She then glided it against her neck, drawing the slightest amount of blood. Carree winched at the stinging of the long, light cut. ‘fuck it’ Carree thought as she screamed at the woman.

“You fucking bitch!” Carree screamed out to the woman. The woman smiled at her, then scowled. She slapped Carree, leaving a big, black and yellow mark on her cheek and temple.

“You know what? It's been sometime since I had some fun.” Carree looked at her, confused and anxious. The woman disapparated back into the shadows. Before she dismissed the guards, she had them chain Carree from the ceiling, dangling of the ground from her wrists. When they were gone, she stepped out of the shadows. Carrying supplies for what Carree recognize, as for a ritual. A magic ritual. 

“Recognize these, witch?” Carree just stared at the women. “You will speak when spoken to!” She yelled. When Carree did not respond, she grew angry. Carree had never seen such hatred and anger in a person. The woman punched Carree, square in the jaw. When her fist connected, Carrees head flew back then her head slumped over. When she lifted her head, she spat the blood and teeth out of her mouth onto the woman. She chuckled and backhanded Carree.

She turned around and walked to a molten anvil. She put a knife into the fire. It had looked so familiar to her, like she read of it before. The woman picked up a… candle? 

“I'm sure you know, what this is for.” When Carree did not say anything, she spoke again. “It's sort of a ritual, not quite magic, but more spiritual and cosmic. You see, this will prevent you from dying.” She paused and Carrees face grew pale. “Well, you will die, of course. Your body will just disintegrate and you will spawn back to a state where you won't be fatally injured.” 

Carree finally responded with one word: “why?” 

“Because, it is the punishment for witchcraft.” The woman replied to her. She then went to the molten forge to get the the enchanted knife. She walked over to Carree, tore off her clothing, and carved the symbol of her anchor into her shoulder. It cut threw her skin, and it immediately cauterized it. Halfway through, Carree passed out from the pain.

 

 

When she woke up, Carree was further tortured for what felt like months, but was not even a week. She had not died, so she had not rebirthed yet. The last moments of her time were a blur. But from what she remembers, when she was thrown across the room she saw her staff on the ground. Her beating were done for that day, but she was still being guarded.

Carree tried to remember a spell that was quick, and quiet to take the guards out. Her mind was racing, then, it went blank. It took her for what felt like forever trying to come up with the spell. When she did, she cast it on the three guards watching her. Killing them instantly all at once. She tried to remember what the symbols and words to the supposed portal spell to earth was. 

Carree was willing to take any chance, any at all to get away from there. She went over to pick up her staff, and dragged one of the bodies of the guard to the center of the room. She nearly threw up when she used his blood to draw a circle with symbols on the ground to make the portal. The circle was complete. It made a large boom and this startled her. She realized they would start to come to her, so she began to quickly say the words to the spell. Just as she finished the spell, they bust into the room. She then quickly jumped into the portal, instantly closing after her. 

When she went through the portal, she fell on what felt like rough stone. Cool rain fell on her, making her sigh in relief as it washed on her wounds. Her adrenaline wore off, and she collapsed. As she was drifting off, she heard footsteps approach her. It then felt to her like she was being carried off and taken away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last depressing chapter! now, only happy things for my Carree...


	5. food for thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carree meets a mysterious man who shows her kindness and offers to buy her food. One taco. will change her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to happy! yayyy

Carree felt the world below her spinning. She felt small pricks in her arm. She then felt cold fluid flow into her veins. She gagged as the bitter smell of it suffocated her. She struggled but she felt arms pushing her down, keeping her in place. A bright florescent light shined in her eyes, making her shut them tightly. She felt more cold liquid in her veins. This time, it made her drift back into a deep sleep. 

When she awoke, she jolted up. The room was bright, it took her a few moments to adjust to the light. She attempted to get up when she realized she was laying on something soft. It was like a cot. This confused her. She then remembered what happened for her to be there. She quickly got up, and blindly started to run. The floor was cold and smooth under her feet. When she was running she was restricted by tubes and wires. 

the wires and tubes pulled out, she felt her arm slightly tear, and she heard a loud, long beep. She tried to focus her eyes to the brightness, but failed. She heard footsteps quickly approaching her, making her panic. She felt shaking hands hold her shoulders to try to calm her down. He said something in a language she didn't understand at first. ‘Is he truly speaking English?’ She thought.

When her vision came into focus, she fell to her knees at what she saw. It was a man. A man with pink skin, sunken in features on his face, short, wavy brown hair, and glasses. He was skinny. Skinny to the point you would think he was sick. Human. 

“Woh there miss, just take it easy. You're safe now.”

‘Safe?’ She thought ‘yeah right’. He saw the look on her face and thought she didn't have understand, or hear him. 

“Do you know what I'm saying?” He asked her. She slowly nodded in response. “OK,” the man slowly said. “I am Doctor Banner, I've been the one helping you. A local hero of sorts brought you in.”

She knew the words to say, she was just too hurt to remember how they are said. The words she could say, she did. “human. 

“Doctor…” She said

“Yes?” He asked her

“Where here?” 

He looked down and back up at her. “You’re at a hospital in New York City, America” Doctor Banner told her.

“Earth.” She quietly said.

“Yes, earth” 

Carree started to cry. Her dreams of coming here came true. Though, it was the cost of those dreams that made her cry. Doctor stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. He put a hot blanket over her. He helped her up and walked her back to the bed she’d woken up in. “Can I get you anything?” He asked her.

“Do not leave” She said between sobs. 

“I- I can’t” He nervously said. Carree looked down nodded in understandment. When she looked up, he was gone. She sighed. She looked around the room and saw a window. She walked over to it, and looked out. It was daylight out. She was high off the ground in a tower. The view was stunning. She looked down at all the people. She sighed at the sight. Her dream came true. though, at the cost of her friends, and her life as she knew it. 

She was to stay there for a few more days. She had not been the first alien to come to earth, let alone that hospital. She learned that the one who saved her, was a human spider. She found that quite odd. After a few days, the one who saved her visited her. He was nice to her. He didn’t stay long though, but she did hope to see him again.

When she thought she overstayed her welcome, she managed to sneak out when everyone was gone or asleep. When she reached the ground floor, she took a deep breath before walking out. The moment she opened the door, her ears were assaulted with the loud noises of the large city. She stepped outside and was immediately met with the stares of everyone walking past her. She was walking down the street, drowning in the sea of people that towered over her. She started to look for a place to settle in, when it started to rain.

She ran into an alley, and took over inside a large refrigerator box. She was hidden from the main sidewalk, and any person who may harm her. 

She lived in the alley in the box for a month and a half. She survived by hunting pigeons and rats, digging in the garbage, and collecting and boiling rainwater. One night, she was hiding in the shadows people watching. She would do this a lot. It helped her learn the language a bit more. Today was not busy, and it was pretty quiet. She was casually watching the people go by and saw an extremely tall man walk by. He was wearing baggy jeans and a hoodie with the hood up. She saw something fall out of his pocket, presumably a rag or hanky. 

Carree thought it may be important, so she got up to give it back to him. Before she could reach it to pick it up, a few people stepped on it, making it fithy. She picked it up and brushed it off. It was a mask. It reminded her of the mask of the one who saved her. She snapped out of her daze and ran up to him. “Sir, sir!” She called out to him. He stopped dead and his shoulders tensed up. 

His face was shadowed by his hoodie when he turned around.. “What is it, kid?” His voice was deep and sounded like cats and gravel in a blender. She felt like she shrink three sizes. 

“Um, you drop this.” She weakly said holding up the mask. When he didn’t take it or respond, she prepared for the worst. 

“Thanks kid.” He finally responded, taking the mask. He saw that she looked skinny, weak, and hungry. He put his mask on before asking her. “When was the last time you ate?” 

“Two nights” She responded. He sighed and muttered something under his breath. She could make out something about contrivances. 

“I was on my way to get some tacos and since you’re out here alone. I was wondering if you want anything?” She cocked her head in confusion at what he said. ‘way too much’ she thought.

“Food?” He bluntly asked. Carree nodded, and he did the same response. He turned to walk away when he realized she was following him. He turned around to face her again. “What are you doing?” He asked her. 

“Following for food.” She replied.

“Uh, no. I was gonna get it, and you were doing to stay here and wait.” Carree felt like such a fool. Why would this stranger want her company? She was the one who needed it, not him. 

She nodded to him and turned back. “Wait…” He said to her. He muttered some more to himself, “Come on, kid I could use the company” She weakly smiled at him and started to follow again.


End file.
